All The Love in The World
by Giselle d'Angouleme
Summary: A/M - Misao is walking along the forest that autumn afternoon.. Her thoughts turn to Aoshi... Her love.. her life.. her longing..


Authoress' Notes:  
Wheeeee!! Here's another songfic! *wink* I've been brewing this for a long time and I just had the urge to write this.. Whoohoo! Anou.. Gomen for the bad lyrics.. I just listened to the song and wrote it down hurriedly.. ^^; *hides behind the door*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK.. o.o The song is from The Corrs.. :D  
  
  
All The Love in The World  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A lone figure was walking in the middle of the forest, thoughts swirling through her head like the leaves swirling around her in the aumtumn breeze. It was late afternoon and the sunlight was dancing on her body in gold flecks. She tucked some stray hair behind her ear as she comes to a clearing where the sun bathed her whole body in golden light.  
  
Silence...  
  
..Not the stiffling silence one encounters when scared or tense...  
  
..But a silence wherein one is peaceful with oneself...  
  
That was what Misao was feeling... peaceful and relaxed just by looking at the fall surroundings. She held out her hand and watched with childish content as an autumn leaf floats down onto her palm. Tilting her hand to the side, she then watches as it falls to the soft ground, adding to the blanket of red, orange, yellow and brown. She held out her arms and let herself fall down on the bed of leaves.  
  
She sighed, smiling so contentedly as a soft breeze swept through the trees rustling the fallen leaves, slightly covering her with it.   
  
She breathed in the earthly scent, memories going through her mind as the sunlight danced on her face.  
  
[Music Starts]  
  
Misao sang, "Don't wanna wake up alone anymore.. Still believing you'll walk to my door... All I needed to know is for sure. And I'll give... All the love in the world.."  
  
[Guitar Plays]  
  
She sits up and takes a leaf, twirling it between her thumb and index, "I'm not looking for someone to talk to.."  
  
//"Ne, Aoshi-sama! Here's your tea!"  
"..."//  
  
"I've got my friends, I'm more than okay.."  
  
//Misao having dinner with the Kenshin-gumi.. Laughing at Sano and Yahiko's antics//  
  
"I've got more than a girl could wish for.."  
  
The Aioya flashes through her mind.. along with its occupants. She smiled..  
  
"I live my dreams.."  
  
//Misao practicing her kenpo with her kunai//  
  
"..but it's not all they say.."  
  
//..Aoshi..//  
  
"But still I believe.." She sang, getting up and looking up the sky. The trees seem to sing with her.. '..Still I believe...'  
  
"I'm missing something real.. I need someone who really sees me.."  
  
'Don't wanna wake..'  
  
"Don't wanna wake up alone anymore.. Still believing you'll walk to my door... All I needed to know is for sure. And I'll give... All the love in the world.." She leans her forehead on the trunk of a tree, her fingers running through the bark. Thinking of someone special to her.. someone dear to her heart..  
  
"I'm off to wonder, if loves an illusion.." She whispered, hearing the trees whispering, '..an illusion..'   
  
"To catch the drift, on my loneliest days.." She choked, thinking about her years searching for her Aoshi-sama. "I can't criticize it.. I have no hesitation.. My imagination.. just stole me away.." She smiles softly as a faraway look comes to her eyes, thinking of the possibilities with her and Aoshi.  
  
"But still I believe.. I'm missing something real.." She frowns sadly and sings with a longing tone in her voice. "I need someone who really sees me.."   
  
'Don't wanna wake..'  
  
"Don't wanna wake up alone anymore..!" She sings, her voice displaying her hurt emotions. "Still believing you'll walk to my door.. All I needed to know is for sure. And I'll give.. All the love in the world.." She hugs herself, sinking down to the tree's roots, leaning the back of her head on the trunk.   
  
She thinks of Aoshi.. "Lost for a lifetime... not for a moment.. So how can I throw it away..! Yeaah.."   
  
"I'm only human.. and life's more colder.. with no one to love me that way.. Yeah.. I need someone who really sees me.." She sings, a tear escaping her cheek, thinking about the rejection and his coldness.  
  
"And I won't wake up alone anymore..!" She sang with hope. "Still believing you'll walk to my door.. You'll reach for me and I'll know it's for sure.. And I'll give...." She trails off.. looking at the setting horizon, the sun still bathing her in light.  
  
"All the love in the world..."  
  
The trees whisper, 'Don't wanna wake up alone anymore.....'  
  
She stays like that for a few moments.. she sighs and gets up, going back to the Aioya.. back to her home.. to him.. "I don't wanna be alone.."  
  
She didn't notice the tall figure in a trenchcoat hiding behind the trees, listening to her.. loving her.. He looked at the ground, his heart full of longing. With determination, he goes after her, seeking her.. To prove to her.. "Oh god, I love her.." He whispers to himself.  
  
The trees whisper urgently.. softly, 'Don't wanna wake up alone...'  
  
'Misao..'  
  
[Music ends.. Fade to black..]  
  
-oWaRi-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notes!  
Umm.. Cheesy?? o.O I hope you enjoyed it.. ^^ Commies please!!! ^-^ 


End file.
